The HTF Tournament - Fight 2
This is the 2nd fight in the HTF Tournament series. This fight is between Giggles and Whistle. Roles Starring * Cuddles * Giggles * Whistle Featuring * Sniffles * Nutty Appearances * Flippy * Pop * Cub Plot The episode starts off the same as last episode, with Cuddles in front of a boxing ring. "Hello, everyone! This is the 2nd fight in the HTFT. In this fight, my girlfriend VS Flippy's pet dog! In other words, Giggles VS Whistle! Will Whistle get leashed? Or has Giggles giggled her last? Find out in this episode of HTFT!" The characters place their bets and sit in the bleachers. The seats are almost 50-50, but Whistle's side has a tiny bit more. Sniffles and Nutty are just getting into the bleachers. "Why are you voting for Whistle?" Nutty asks. "He's only a puppy, and there's nothing to turn him evil!" Sniffles replies: "Ha! You obviously weren't paying attention to everything that happened during the first fight." Nutty rolls his eyes and enters the seats on his side. Everything goes dark, and a spotlight appears in a corner. "IN THIS CORNER, THE DOG WHO'S BARK AND BITE ARE TWICE AS WORSE AS ANY OTHER DOGS, THE ONE WHO NEVER BARKS UP THE WRONG TREE, WOOF IT UP FOR...WHISTLE!" Whistle is seen in the spotlight and he barks cutely at the people on his side. "AAAAND IN THIS CORNER, THE ORIGINAL BAD GIRL, IT'S THE PRETTY, PINK BUT PREPOSTEROUS CHIPMUNK, VERY WELL KNOWN AS MY GIRLFRIEND...GIGGLES!" Giggles waves happily to everyone in her spotlight. Giggles teases Whistle. "Ha! You're nothing but a childish K-9! You'll never defeat ME!" The speakers blast out again. "READY...SET...GO!" Cuddles blows a whistle to signal the start. Giggles starts laughing. "HAHAHAH-Wait, did you just blow a whistle?" "Yeeeees. Yeeees IIIIIII diiiiiid." "Uh-oh." Whistle pounces on Giggles and starts ripping her face off. "AAAAAAAH! STOP IT! AAAAAH!" He bites her leg and rips it off, too. "OW! STOP IT! STOOOP IIIIT!" Whistle then strikes his claws into her heart, killing her. "IT LOOKS LIKE WHISTLE HAS WON THE BATTLE! It's a good thing my girlfriend can easily regenerate because otherwise I'd probably kill myself right now. THANK YOU FOR COMING EVERYBODY! Don't forget to take your money on the way out, Whistle-blowers!" Flippy walks up to Whistle and blows his whistle. "Good boy!" He gives him a dog treat and takes him home. Sniffles is walking next to Nutty. "Next time, listen to EVERYTHING in a fight. You never know when it'll come in handy." He walks away, smiling proudly. The episode ends with Pop walking Cub home near Flippy's house. Unaware that Whistle belongs to him, he whistles very loudly. The iris goes onto Flippy's window, and growling is heard. Then the iris closes. Moral Don't tease your opponent for being less superior. You never know when they could strike! Deaths * Giggles is clawed in the heart by Whistle. * Cub & Pop are mauled by Whistle (debatable & offscreen). Injuries * Giggles' face is ripped off (before death). * Giggles' leg is ripped off (before death). * Cub & Pop are injured many times by Whistle (debatable, before death & offscreen). Trivia * This moral is one of the longest morals. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images